


BLACK AND WHITE

by Aestheticallyoongels



Series: COLOURS [1]
Category: bts
Genre: BTSShips, M/M, bts - Freeform, jikook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticallyoongels/pseuds/Aestheticallyoongels
Summary: "My world was black and white until I met you..."PARK JIMIN was alone, in the essence of the word. Sure he had friends and he lived spending time with them, BUT the smiles he shared were rarely ever real. He had his life planned out in schedules and timetables, he measured everything and I mean EVERYTHING. But one day a single moment chang s everything, one glance from a competitor at JUNG HOSEOKS dance competition and PARK JIMINS life is turned into a kaleidoscope if colour.That one thing was JEON JUNGKOOKJoin PARK JIMIN as he goes through hell and back with the fun loving bunny boy JEON JUNGKOOK.After that night the models life was never the same again.





	BLACK AND WHITE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah so I'm pretty fickle and I didn't really like the previous work so I restarted, same context diffrent writing lmao

Click. Turn. Click. Pose. Click, a young man smiled and posed continuously for the camera that lapped up each look, like a dehydrated dog. The young man in question was one Park Jimin, Korean model/celebrity, his beauty, fame and money was vastly envied, for who wouldn’t be happy with everything that Jimin owned. 

After what seemed like hours Jimin’s photographer finally announced that the shoot was complete, and he had gotten all the content his employer had required. Heaving a loud sigh, Jimin strode elegantly of the shoot, making a b-line towards his dressing room. Opening the heavy door, the young man sat tentatively down in front of his vanity, looking at himself with distain. “You are pretty, you are smart, you are brave” a sad tone hung in Jimin voice as he muttered to himself. DING… the Koreans phone rung throughout his barren dressing room.

HOE SUCC  
Sup bitches, its yah boi ;) 

MINTY FRESH GRANDAD  
Go away.

HOE SUCC  
OR NAH

MINTY FRESH GRANDAD  
Kill me, burry me, send me to hell SO I CAN  
SLEEP FOREVER YOU FREAKING FRICKS

COOKING EOMMA   
What is it hobi

GOD OF DESTRUCTION  
HOE THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT! JIN GOT DISTRACTED BECAUSE OF YOU.

HOE SUCC  
You are all here by commanded to attend my dance performance tomorrow 8pm at my dance club. YOU DON’T GET A CHOICE YOU. HAVE. TO. ATTENED.

COOKING EOMMA   
Sure sweetheart <3

GOD OF DESTRUCTION  
Cool bananas :3

MINTY FRESH GRANDAD  
Kk hoe see you then.

JIBOOTY  
I’ll be there :p

Jimin carefully placed his phone down on the dressing table, inhaling deeply. Turning around with his eyes squeezed closed, Jimin rested his chin on the desk facing the mirror. He sat for a while eyes closed just thinking and when he finally opened his eyes a small frown made its way onto his face, all he saw was grey.

SMACK. Jimin fell straight onto the floor, good morning world, you bitch the male thought to himself as he stood up. What a way to start, falling out of bed onto the hard. Wood. Floor. Stiff and sore from the tumble Jimin hobbled towards his pristine kitchen.

Leaning against the counter, Jimin picked up his phone turning it on. Fuck, he saw the date, today was Hobi’s performance. Understand that Jimin loved his friends and spending time with them, but he like to do that alone with them in PRIVATE places. Truth be told Jimin didn’t like crowded places they made him uncomfortable and anxious, however thus was Hoseok’s night and Jimin wanted to be able to support him. But then another thought hit him… dancing, could Jimin survive both the social anxiety + the petrifying fear of dance, No he thought You have to do this, for Hobi. With that his decision was made, he was going. 

After 30mins of contemplation on the previous topic, Jimin pulled out a bowl and box of muesli for his breakfast I have to eat, Food is good for you, EAT, Jimin sat down at the breakfast bar drawing the spoon closer to his lips when his phone went off. Darting for the devices Jimin picked up it up answering the call, Jimin, I need you at the shoot in 20mins for hair and makeup, the other model bailed so they moved us up, get here NOW!!! The 22 year olds manager begged, Sure, Manager-nib I’ll be there asap. Ending the call, the young male elegantly bolted out of the kitchen and to his car, leaving his breakfast on the counter untouched…


End file.
